myownwarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Warriorlover12345
So hi! Welcome to my talk page! If you have a question, just want to chat, or want to make a collab story, here's where to put it! A couple rules tho: : Swearing is allowed. Just don't use it excessively. : I don't want drama llamas here : No ads : Don't put offensive comments here; or anything you would deem inappropriate : No spamming BYE~! EEEEKKKKKK IMSOGLAD MESSAGEWALLSSUCK!!!! THANKXSYOUZ!!! lol im so weird SPOTTEHWOBBLE! Hehe lol sorry bout that outburst SPOTTEHWOBBLE! Fonts Hi Clever, I have a question, I've started coding myself but some of the fonts don't work, could you show me how to get them to? ~xXPatchFeatherXx~ 20:35, September 12, 2015 (UTC) 01:28, September 20, 2015 (UTC) A few aren't working, here are the ones I know don't work, *Old english *Curlz *Kunstler Script I probably have more too. ~xXPatchFeatherXx~ 20:35, September 12, 2015 (UTC) 01:28, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Yes they are. ~xXPatchFeatherXx~ 20:35, September 12, 2015 (UTC) 22:30, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Rosestar Template How did you get the template on Rosestar's page to show up? Like, the one that she's killing Bramblethorn. Blueleaf The last star will fall... 18:15, September 20, 2015 (UTC) siggy hey clev i was wondering if you could make a siggy for me for on this wiki??? i nwould like it to say something that happened before can happen again in a dark green with a black shawdow please thank you!!! ~yellowfang Blog Could you please read this blog? User blog:XXGingerheartXx/Group Story Is it just a game? I don't know... '' 00:17, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Collab Christmas Spoof So me and Wolf decided to make a christmas spoof collab so we were wondering if you would like to join it if you have time? [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''feather��]] 18:42, December 20, 2015 (UTC) I'm not exactly sure what it's about yet but we're trying to come up with an idea. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� 'Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:46, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Sure. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather'��]] 18:49, December 20, 2015 (UTC) ermehgerd it you you ''alive ~G ( :o ) Ikr, she sent me that in early December 2014 and I never took it down cos I like it :p 14:29, January 31, 2016 (UTC) I was thinkin since this wikia is pretty inactive, wanna write a collab story? that way you only have to do half the work of an actual story and we could have a new story up on the site :D message me back! ~Ging So do you have any immediate ideas? Like I had an Undertale crossover idea but I only know the basics of the pacifist route... ~Ging Ooh good idea! Like Redpaw could be a rly popular apprentice with a lot of friends, then Whitepaw becomes an apprentice. They don't really talk, but they get assigned a long-term project (idk what it would be but???) to work on together. Redpaw is actually really nice despite the whole him being popular and loud thing (hence the white devil), and Whitepaw takes quite a while to warm up to him(she's really shy). But her thoughts are always troubled n stuff (hence the red angel). They end up becoming close friends during the project and Whitepaw falls for Redpaw too fast (and he doesn't notice for a while.) Towards the end of the project Whitepaw's voices and nightmares start becoming crazier maybe( maybe they tell her that Red is no good, he's a devil, etc.)? And Redpaw has to help her overcome them? Then maybe right after they finish the project White kills Red and she immediately regrets it and at the very end it's basially told she finished the project? Idk. ~GInger *multiple ok finger emojis* also, can the names be something different? Like they're fine n all, but they seem too obvious to the plot. I do like red's name tho. :p maybe like Dove/Dew/Bird/Fern/Moss or something similar for White instead? Also, what should the project be? The only idea I have is they have to come up with a never before used battle move within two moons and have to present it to the mentors, which is a really crappy idea. (We can call it The Project too if u want, that'd be cute) ~G OOH and when they're assessing, Whitepaw is in charge of the final blow but she actually kills him. And Mosspaw makes her sound more innocent huehuehue ~Ging Hey i was thinking would you like to write in White/Mosspaw's perspective? You're much more detailed with writing inner struggles ahaha. Also, can her dead sister (Who maybe was killed off right before they're apprenticed) is the one controlling White/Moss's actions and stuff? Maybe cos Redpaw was told to ring her herbs for a cough or something and he didn't make it back in time causing the sister to die, and now she hates Red?( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)I was going to suggest a dead parent, but that sounds a bit too much like the Rogue series... (coughAshpoppycough) ~Ging Oooh yus!! You can start the prologue whenever, and we can each come up with the allegiances. So like Leader- you Deputy- me Med cat- me Med apprentice- you (since you have leader lol) Warriors: you get five and i get five Apprentices: Redpaw two siblings, you get one and i get one Queens: We each get one, one is Moss's mom and you can name her sister since i named moss Kits: Mosskit sister (you) other queen's kits, we each get one Elders: We each get one Sound fair-ish? ~Ginger AH! Alright! I'll probably start working on ch. 1, which is basically just moss becoming an apprentice and red kinda ignoring her, having apprentice drama, whatevs... ~Ginger Allegiances for (Thunder?) (??? means you create the cat) Leader- ??? Deputy- Darkbee: small, smoky gray she-cat with black stripes and orange/yellow eyes (Red’s mum) Medicine cat: Briarheart: pretty, mostly orange tortoiseshell she-cat with long fur Apprentice: ??? Warriors: Archclaw: smoked gray tom with very pale green eyes and crooked front claws Squirrelblaze: bright ginger tom with wild yellow eyes (Smokepaw and sibling’s dad) Birchstorm: tall, skinny, light brown tabby tom with green eyes (Moss’s dad) Stoatfoot: small, thin black tom with wide yellow eyes (Mothlight's mate) Hollystream: very pretty silver tabby she-cat she-cat with sleek fur and green eyes ??? ??? ??? ???- one should probs be Smokepaw and sibling’s mom ???- one should be Red’s dad tho Apprentices: Redpaw: small, muscular, dark ginger tom with amber eyes and a ringed tail Smokepaw: arrogant, dark gray “smoky” tom with long fur and amber eyes (not Red’s brother, his brother/sister is up to you Clev) ???- Smokepaw’s sibling ???- med. cat apprentice Queens: ???- mother of Mosskit (description here) and ??? Mothlight: pale ginger she-cat with golden eyes, mother of Leafkit (golden she-cat) and ??? Elders: Milkleaf- very pale white she-cat with thin fur and milky blue eyes ??? ~Ginger Wait i just realized something. We know the cats we made, but what are their personalities? (I dont want to write them wrong lmao) SOO... Darkbee: pretty good deputy. Firm, tough, but has a soft spot for younger cats. great momma cat Briarheart: She's rly nice to older cats and queens and stuff but sassy and no-nonsense to cats she knows well, especially Iciclepaw & siblings cos she's their aunt Archclaw: pretty basic background character. He's overall loyal and would die for his Clan, quick to one-up another if he thinks he's right, doesn't trust that much in StarClan tho Squirrelblaze: holy hot fireball is he sassy. Not only that he's rude and arrogant and tends to shove other opinions to the side. He's got a soft spot for younger cats tho and is a pretty great mentor Birchstorm: He's super super nice and loves everyone. He doesn't belive so much in fighting and wants only the best for his mate and kits. Stoatfoot: shy af. scared of everything, especially raising his kits wrong. Hollystream: also a more background character. She's a great mentor and bold and caring with great trust in StarClan. Knows when to back down. Would make a good deputy probably Redpaw: well duh Smokepaw: super arrogant, gets it from his dad. Full of himself, doesn't like she-cats that much, but can calm down when his friends are sad. When it's his fault his friends are sad, he loses himself Mothlight: caring and sweet, a strong mother with the will to protect her kits. Loves Stoatfoot and hopes to make him the best dad he can be Leafkit: stereotypical kit that loves adventure and is bold around other cats. 100% her mom's personality Milkleaf: basically the ship trash of ThunderClan. She loves setting up younger cats and lives on gossip. She had a mate that died long ago and never moved on. She didn't like him that much anyway. ... well there's that. ~Ginger lol is u ded (but seriously, if you're busy you can just tell me) (sorry i just rly want to start writing lel) ~Ginger I'm not rushing you at all, school can be a pain :p I'm just bored lmao ~Giny Re Hon. You are fiiine lol. I don't want to stress you to write, you have a life too! Focus on that first and foremost! Lots of love, Ging Ayyy wasSUP ~Ging same here, but I think with the help of Patch and others we've got the Wikia up and running again :p ~Ging Destinies II Hello, Clever. I'm informing you that we're planning Destinies II. So if you'd like to join... ~Patchfeather~ 00:41, August 16, 2016 (UTC)